There presently exists a few types of cup holders that can be used in vehicles. Such cup holders typically include a ring or round basket and a flat bottom piece coupled to a vertically oriented hook. The cup holder accommodates receipt of a cup, while the vertical hook can engage a portion of a vehicle, such as a car door. Other cup holders can include vent clips, instead of the vertical hook, which extend horizontally into vehicle vents.
The horizontally oriented clip includes a top arm and a bottom arm. The top arm has a hooked distal end that wraps behind the back of a vent fin. The bottom arm has an angled distal end that is biased against the hooked distal end of the top arm. In combination, the angled distal end of the bottom arm eases insertion of a vent fin within the clip and the hooked distal end of the top arm maintains the fin within the clip.
To remove the clip from the fin, the angled distal end of the bottom arm must be forced away from the hooked distal end of the top arm to create an opening through which the vent fin can slide.
In some instances two of such clips are used to hold a cup holder, or other item, within a vehicle.